


Sunflowers

by BaronetCoins



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Friendship, Gen, ruminating on flower symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins
Summary: Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr now as @BaronetCoins, where I post occasional nonsense like this.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sunflowers

Thyme heard the soft patter of footsteps on tower concrete behind her in a telltale pattern belonging to either a hunter who wanted to be found or a titan who didn’t. She glanced back over her shoulder, scanning the mostly empty plaza for whoever seemed to be looking for her. 

“Thyme?” A slight clearing of throat, and a little wave paired with a set of glowing orange eyes. 

“Shrike? What can I do for you.” One of her kinderguardians, then, returned from patrol. This one was a hunter and young with a prediliction for getting themself into trouble. 

“Can I walk with you?” They stand only 5’4” to her 5 flat, and it’s nice to only have to look up a little. She nodds, and he falls in step beside her. They walk in silence to the bazar, the path lit from interesting angles with fairy lights and flickering candles. Thyme takes a moment to breathe in the scent of warm fall spices and a few late blooming flowers. 

“Do they always do this?” Shrike gets her attention and gestures to the festival decorations. “Or is it a special occasion?” “The festival? We have one every year about this time.” She pauses to think. “This is your first, is it not? 

“What’s it about? I remember hearing about the Solstice and the point of that, but nobody explained to me well the point of the Festival of the Lost.” Shrike frowns a little.

“Ah.” Thyme stops them at a balcony, overlooking the city. “It’s a time for two things—one in theory, and one in practice. The main idea is that we take some time to remember those who’ve died and what they stood for.”

“But in practice?” They prop their elbows on the railing, and look out. 

“A time to indulge in the scary and the grotesque without hurting anyone.” 

“The ghosts, the skeletons, the cobwebs, the candles I can understand. But why the sunflowers?” Shrike turns to her, eyes searching.

Thyme humms for a second, considering. “I don’t know exactly. But they’re bright, and cheery, and the flower’s blossoms track the sun. A little like how we’ve always moved under the Traveler and towards the light.” 

Shrike takes a moment to be quiet at that idea, and looks back out at the Traveler. Thyme turns away from them to wave to a passerby, and when she looks back, they’ve slipped off into the shadows. 

The next day, she finds a small bouquet of sunflowers on her doorstep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr now as @BaronetCoins, where I post occasional nonsense like this.


End file.
